I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system and method for selecting running functional processes within an object-oriented environment, based upon specified criteria. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for selecting running functional processes to service an operation request, such that information which relates to the requesting functional process and which is used to make the determination for selecting the running functional process is available from the operation request.